i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Vast Expanse School
| aka= | status=Extant | type =Sect | division(s)='Nine Sects:' First Sect — Ninth Sect | branch(es)= | affiliation(s)=Vast Expanse Society | allegiance=Vast Expanse Society | founder(s)=Patriarch Vast Expanse | ancestor= | patriarch(s)='First Sect:' Sect Leader Sixth Sect: Sixth Paragon Eighth Sect: Eighth Paragon Chi Feng (successor) Ninth Sect: Ninth Paragon Meng Hao | notable_member(s)='Five Potentates:' Meng Hao Sect Leader Jin Yunshan Immortal Bai Wuchen Sha Jiudong | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader=Sect Leader (name unknown) | grand_elder= | elder(s)= | chosen= | others= | former= | universe=Vast Expanse | vast_expanse=Planet Vast Expanse | mas= | planet= | region= | local= }} The Vast Expanse School is one of the three overlords of the Vast Expanse, alongside the Devil Realm Continent and the Immortal God Continent. The school is divided into nine sects, which are each controlled and overseen by someone with a cultivation base of the Great Circle of 9-Essences. Each sect is simply numbered and named as First Sect, Second Sect, Third Sect, Fourth Sect, and so on. History The Vast Expanse School was found and created by the first Transcendental cultivator called Patriarch Vast Expanse. In fact, he is believed to be the creator of the entire Vast Expanse and he also some major connections with the Vast Expanse Society which resides outside of the Vast Expanse itself. Treasures The Life-Saving Treasure of the Vast Expanse School is an arm of the clone of Patriarch Vast Expanse who was extremely close to ascending as the Immortal. Although this transformation, like many others, was stopped mid-way by Allheaven, the clone still managed to imbued his arm with pure Immortal Qi. Meng Hao had only sensed Immortal Qi similar to this on the Immortal Pillar outside of the Vast Expanse. Hierarchy The school is ruled by the Sect Master, who is a peak 9 Essences Paragon and is the ruler of Vast Expanse First Sect of the Vast Expanse School. However, the sect master does not have the authority to interfere with other the eight sects. In any of the eight sects the word of that sects Paragon is the law of the Heaven. However, above the the 9-Essences Paragon are the four Potentates, untouchable existences beneath Daosource Realm, and with the appearance of Meng Hao, they now have five. Five Potentates Each of them are patriarchs of each of the nine sects. * Meng Hao — Ninth Sect Patriarch * Sect Leader — First Sect Patriarch * Jin Yunshan * Immortal Bai Wuchen * Sha Jiudong Sect Patriarchs * Each of the Sect Patriarchs, except for the Five Potentates, have a cultivation of the Great Circle of 9-Essences Dao Realm. They are considerably less stronger than those five. ** Only five of the Sect Patriarchs are known; the Five Potentates. The remaining four are unnamed. 7, 8 and 9-Essences Paragons * As a whole, the Vast Expanse School have large numbers of seven to 9-Essences Dao Realm cultivators. Category:Vast Expanse Society Category:Vast Expanse Category:Sects Category:Organizations